


A Little Unsteady

by Scar_Spirit_16



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 21:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16
Summary: Harry comes home from a hard case early and finds his happiness in his found family





	A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HP or any characters here.

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched his husband and kid run circles around the pond, both clearly tired but not stopping. It was nice to watch. 

Two big matching grins that he hoped would never go away. "Harry!" Draco called, just now realizing that he had returned home. A "Daddy!" quick to follow. 

Opening his arms Harry's arms were soon full of his six year old boy, James, and lover. Two months away and back three nights early to surprise them, Harry was happy with the tight hug. 

"I missed you," Draco whispered leaning in for a kiss. "I missed you too gorgeous." Harry returned. He really had. But what kind of partner and father would he be if he didn't? I

t was truly and honestly terrible to be away. Had his job never brought him the ones closest to him, Harry may have lost the drive years ago. 

Gently petting James' silver, white hair, Harry felt pride at how much he had grown. Going from Draco being the one who could touch him to instigating a hug with Harry. 

The thought that James trusted him so much sent shivers down his spine, from the start he accepted that James may never see him as a place of love despite how hard he tried, going from buying gifts to simply respecting boundaries and never over pushing, but with each day he found a new hope that he might be close to the same level of love as one to his other dad. 

Harry had never been great with kids, due to just never being around them, but when James came into his life, it was like a fire was lit in him to be everything a parent should be, "Hey bud, I missed you as well." James' face became red with the acknowledgement leading to a tighter squeeze and tucking his head into Harry's chest. 

"Not sound mean, but why are you back?" Draco asked, nosing at his throat. "Case finished early." He told, pushing back the bad images of parents and children in cages much like how he found Draco and an even younger James, and replacing them with the thought of his family being here next to him, safe, "I don't really want to talk about it though." 

"How about some hot coco then?" Harry nodded, herding everyone inside. 

Once to the kitchen James took off to play while Draco pulled Harry aside, "You ok? I know how you get when kids are involved.."

"I'll be fine, just not feeling to good right now. But I'm home and my loving husband has promised coco." 

"Just know I'm here for you?" 

"I know, thank you Draco." Harry whispered touching his forehead to the love of his life's, "I love you…" 

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of my Flufftober collection, make sure to leave recommendations down below. Also I wrote this on my phone so I apologize for grammar mistakes, you can point them out and I'll fix. I'm sorry this one is so short, it's been a while since I've written, fics will vary in length as I go on.


End file.
